


The Universe Is Enough

by darefanny



Series: More Andmoreagain [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny
Summary: It’s a beautiful night in Wakanda, and Bucky delights in the peace around them, the clear night sky that allows him to see all of the stars where they have been since him and Steve were children.It’s pretty much the only thing that seems to be like it was when they were children. Or even like it was when they weren’t children anymore, when Steve had been changed by the serum, when they’d fought for ideals and not for their lives.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: More Andmoreagain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Universe Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was innocently playing The Sims last night when [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEsrHr7lkqw&ab_channel=WarnerMusicFinland) started playing and this, whatever it is, came to me (sorry, the song is in Finnish). This is pre-Andmoreagain, you can read the following series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142177). I was also inspired by a text of [Kapteeni Angie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie), u should go check her out as she's a terrific writer. <3

”Steve.”

Steve twitches, looking up from the fire his gaze has been lost into for minutes. It’s a beautiful night in Wakanda, and Bucky delights in the peace around them, the clear night sky that allows him to see all of the stars where they have been since him and Steve were children. 

It’s pretty much the only thing that seems to be like it was when they were children. Or even like it was when they weren’t children anymore, when Steve had been changed by the serum, when they’d fought for ideals and not for their lives. 

Steve glances at him.

”Sorry”, he says quietly. 

Bucky’s brows furrow as he studies his friend in the light the fire throws onto Steve’s defeated demeanor like a judgement. He’s still Steve, the same kid from Brooklyn Bucky has known for as long as he can remember, the same who used to come with Bucky to steal apples from that old man’s farm and then go back two days later to apologize and offer to help with work to atone. The old man was always cranky as hell, and every time Steve swore that the next time he wouldn’t go and apologize anymore, and every time he did. Eventually, they grew up and stopped stealing apples, and little Steve became an adult who realized that the Steve who would go and apologize had always been right.

A Steve who had always been able to tell right from wrong so easily. _That_ Steve isn’t there now when Bucky looks at him.

He sighs. Bucky’s not sure if he wants to do this, but Steve’s done so much for him, risked quite literally his everything to protect him. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to understand a little what is going on in Steve’s head; in his life. 

”Tell me”, he says. 

Steve’s eyes meet his again briefly, then turn back to the fire. His shoulders slump slightly. 

”I don’t know, Bucky”, he starts difficultly, setting his beer bottle down to the grass. ”I can’t imagine you’d want to hear about him.”

Bucky turns his eyes back to the stars.

”Doesn’t matter”, he muses simply. ”You love him.”

A choked noise escapes Steve. He rubs his face into his hands, then takes a deep breath. 

”He’s…” Steve trails off to let out a more bitter laugh than Bucky can ever remember hearing from him. ”He’s like fire.”

Right, Bucky thinks. Steve’s also the saddest drunk of people who cannot actually get drunk. 

”He… Tony”, he goes on, and it seems he needs another pause just to get over saying the man’s name aloud. ”He’s fierce and bright and… he’s everything I ever could’ve asked for.”

Bucky hums. So it’s true. Howard Stark’s son has truly managed to steal his friend’s heart. 

It’s silent for a moment, Bucky leaving it up to Steve to decide whether he wants to continue or not. 

”We clashed a lot in the beginning. I thought he was full of that self-assured, jerk alpha energy, and… well, you know me. I challenged him, and I guess he’s just the type to become intrigued”, Steve tells then, his voice now a little lighter. ”I was… he’s the first alpha who’s ever managed to make me feel like an omega. I really can’t put it any other way”, he continues, then adds silently: ”First and only.”

Bucky can’t claim that he really understands. After all, he’s an alpha himself, and currently a one very distant with his sexuality at that. The Soldier wasn’t a sexual being, and Bucky’s still got a long way to go to find all aspects of himself again. What he can remember now from when he last was himself, though, is the unimpressed, almost disgusted looks Steve used to give to the alphas that tried to get his attention. 

Steve’s voice pulls Bucky out of his thoughts. 

”We got bonded three years ago”, he says solemnly, the reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes. ”Tony’s my alpha, and for me he’ll be that until the day I die. Even if he’ll want – want a bond break. Which, I’m guessing he will. He’s not the most forgiving person.”

Hearing the pain in Steve’s voice, Bucky wants to be able to reassure him that his alpha won’t leave him, but what does he know. Stark could be drafting the papers with his lawyers as they speak. 

Bucky knows that he’s biased, but he thinks Stark should be counting his lucky stars to have someone like Steve. But even more than that, he knows that Steve shouldn’t be just rolling over and letting his mate go. 

”I’m sorry, Steve”, he says, leaning to squeeze Steve’s shoulder comfortingly. 

”Thanks for listening”, Steve answers, smiling sadly. ”Please don’t blame yourself. This is my own fault and my own mess.”

There’s no point in trying to argue about that with Steve. 

”Hey”, Bucky says instead as Steve stands up to leave, getting up himself. 

Steve turns to look at him, and Bucky pulls him into a hug. 

He’s so focused on just trying to make his friend feel a little better that at first he doesn’t even realize that it’s the first time they’ve hugged in 70 years. As it dawns on him, never-mind the fact that he’s engaging in actual physical human connection, Bucky wraps his arms tighter around Steve. Without even thinking, he scents Steve in a light, friendly way. Steve returns his scenting and his shoulders seem to relax a little. 

They stay there for quite a while, and although Bucky hadn’t initiated the hug for himself, he’s ready to admit that he’d definitely needed that when they finally pull apart. 

”I don’t regret helping you”, Steve says. ”It’s good to have you back, Buck.”

After Steve’s gone, Bucky stays long after the fire has turned into embers. He thinks about the times he’s been in love himself, wonders if things like mating bonds are going to be something personally relevant to him one day again. He’s not entirely sure if he even wants that – even less so when he finally goes inside, walks past Steve’s room, and hears him sobbing hopelessly. He contemplates whether to knock or not until the part of him that still sees Steve as someone he needs to protect takes over. 

”Steve?” he asks quietly. ”Can I come in?”

The crying quietens. 

”Yeah, sure.”

Steve’s wiping the tears off his face as Bucky steps into his dim room. 

”I’m sorry”, he says. ”I didn’t hear you come inside. I just…”

Bucky sits to the edge of Steve’s bed and lets him gather himself. 

”I just don’t know what to do”, Steve says then, still on the verge of tears if his broken voice is any indication. 

Bucky smiles at his friend’s miserable face. Even the greatest tactician’s can sometimes be stupid. 

”You do what you used to”, he tells Steve. ”You go and apologize.”

Steve blinks at him, then drops his gaze into his hands. It takes a long time before he answers, and Bucky already fears that he’s going to hear some nonsense about how it isn’t that simple, when it obviously is. 

But Steve is smiling when he looks at him again. 

”Yeah”, he breathes out. ”You’re right. You know, you never were given enough credit for how clever you are.”

Bucky huffs amusedly. 

”Watch it, punk”, he says, getting up to leave. ”Try to get some sleep now or I’ll have to drag your ass to Stark’s door myself just to get some peace and quiet around here.”

Steve chuckles.

”I will. Thanks, Buck. I appreciate it.”

Yeah, Bucky thinks as he closes the door after him and heads to his own room. It can be just him and the stars for now.


End file.
